


Field Trip

by buckys_bitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone is on good terms, F/F, I promise they’ll become more of a thing, M/M, Peter goes to the Midtown High fancy science academy, Steve and Tony are kind of a thing?, Tom Holland’s Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, infinity war didn’t happen, lower case intended, peter is 18! he’s not underage!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_bitch/pseuds/buckys_bitch
Summary: “peter didn't usually mind school, unless it involved his family. the accords, the captain america videos, and most everything people talked about was his family. come to think of it, peter hated school. ”





	1. The Permission Slip

peter didn't usually mind school, unless it involved his family. the accords, the captain america videos, and most everything people talked about was his family. come to think of it, peter hated school.

he especially hated it when he got a field trip form sent home with him for a trip to his own goddamned house- the avengers compound in upstate new york. the whole of his school's science academy would be going for a weekend to see the stark labs, have discussions with bruce banner and tony stark, and sit in at unimportant company meetings as sub-interns. they would also be staying in the hotel-like residential area of the compound with full catering from a private company, all expenses paid as per stark industries.

it was like hell to peter. he would have to stay in his own room, talk with his uncle subjectively about projects he designed, and not be able to have any down time in his private part of the lab, all for the sake of not outing that he was peter stark now. not even his teachers knew that he was tony's adoptee.

that night, when peter arrived home from school, he was met with natasha and bucky making dinner, bruce and tony watching how it's made reruns, and clint and steve discussing who would win in a fight- bugs bunny or sheen estevez, neither of which steve probably knew about all too well.

it was all mundane to peter who dragged himself all the way to his room and flipped on to his bed. he screamed into his pillow before someone called his name from downstairs. "coming!" he shouted, sliding off his shoes, changing into pajama pants, and grabbing his permission slip out of his book bag.

by the time he got downstairs, everyone was at the table, and an already made plate was sat in front of where he would normally sit. he noticed thor had arrived, and wondered if that would interfere with the trip.

"hey, peter! how was your day?" steve asked brightly. "for the most part, it was okay. except for this," he said, sliding his permission slip across the table for tony to read. "oh shit, i forgot you were in this program," he laughed. "it's not funny!" peter insisted. "what do i do?"

"well, if i sign it, i can make sure ned and mj can stay in your room with you, and if i don't sign it... well, you'll just have to hide a lot and stay in our part of the compound. no lab time, just watching tv and stuff," tony said, passing the permission slip around.

"it's your choice, just know that you're sleeping in your own bed either way," he said, shrugging. peter looked absolutely incredulous, but everyone else had no opinion.

"are you fucking serious? if you sign, everyone will know you're my legal guardian! if you don't sign, they'll make me seem like i have been lying about the stupid stark internship thing! and, if they catch me, i'm fucked!" he exclaimed, trying to gain traction with what he could see happening. "peter's right, but you have no other choice, _moya lyubov_ ," nat said, shoveling more of her beef stroganoff in her mouth, picking up bucky's golubtsy (with a romanian-american kick, as he said, but what he meant was that it was really spicy).

"yeah, pete. you're fucked," clint said, his mouth full of both of the dishes made for dinner. "manners, clint. manners," thor said, shoving a whole golubtsy in his mouth.

"my family is so dysfunctional," peter said to himself, turning to look at bruce who was eating his dinner peacefully. "thank you for being my one sane family member." bruce laughed a little. "as long as i don't hulk out, i'm there for you, peter. would it help if i signed your permission slip?"

"as kind as that is, you are one of the panel members, so that won't help either," peter said. "i am?" bruce asked, staring tony down. "that's news to me."

"i've been busy! i told pepper to tell you!" tony exclaimed, and peter sighed. "i forgot none of you had normal lives," he hissed, excusing himself to clear his plate. everyone was cautious to speak until he left.

peter dragged himself up the stairs, ready to start his homework. "hey, peter," wanda called from behind him. he turned to look at her, but she was already in front of him, opening the door to his room. "what's taking you so long?" he laughed, running up the rest of the way.

"thank you for helping me with my french," peter said as he closed the door. "it's no problem, _cherie_ ," she smiled, sitting criss-crossed on his bed.

after a few hours of working, peter felt successful with his language studies and bid wanda farewell. before she left, she kissed peter's cheek, and told him," _il y n'a pas de problème avec ton langues, notamment français. bon soir, pierre_."

for the first time since he got home, peter was comfortably alone in his quiet room. he turned his tv on, laying down in his bed. he fell asleep to the sweet sight of jake gyllenhaal.

...

when he woke up the next morning, he turned his tv off, brushed his teeth, and started to get dressed, before tony walked in to his room. "dude!" he yelled, his jeans on but his shirt in his hands. "you're fine, you're dressed. now, i have some juicy shit to tell you."

tony and steve's relationship had been on and off for the past six or so years. they went from hate fucking (peter hated hearing that too), to a rocky relationship, and now, apparently steve wanted to make it official. "as if everyone didn't already know," peter replied to tony, who had just finished telling him all of this. "i know, right!" tony exclaimed, handing peter one of his books.

"well, good luck with that," peter smiled, standing in front of his dad. tony smiled brightly, putting his hands on the sides of peter's head, kissing his crown gently. "you're such a good person. i love you, peter. thank you for putting up with my shit," tony smiled.

"i love you too, dad. and i don't put up with your shit so much as live through it," peter said, laughing. "bye, peter," tony said, trying to fight off a smile. peter hugged him tightly, walking over to his door and opened it slightly. "bye, dad," he said, before rushing down the stairs to happy, his ride.

peter slid in to the front seat, smiling. "hi, happy," he said, buckling up. "you're late," happy grumbled, taking off down the wooded path to the main road. all of the sudden, peter got an amazing idea and he gasped.

"don't do that, kid! you make me swerve!"

"could you sign my permission slip, happy?"

"i'm sorry, what?" happy said, taking his hands off the wheel as he faced peter. peter almost had a heart attack until he remembered that after the last incident, tony made happy take the self-driving tesla.

"i need someone to sign my permission slip for a trip to the compound, but since tony can't do it, can you?" peter asked sweetly. he went to grab it and a pen slowly. "do i have to?" happy whined. "yes please," peter smiled, handing over the stuff he reached for. "you're lucky you're tony's kid," happy grumbled.

he handed peter the signed permission slip, but kept the pen. peter jumped to give happy a hug, who hugged back reluctantly. "it's really no problem, kid," happy said, taking back control of the car.

about 15 minutes later, they pulled up to midtown high. "thanks again, happy," peter smiled, stepping out of the tesla. people started to mumble and whisper, pointing at the car and 'the big dude (how the hell does peter know that guy?)' driving it. peter saluted to happy, who sped off as he strode inside.

ned joined him at the stairs to the front door. "hey, man! how's happy?" he said, tugging on his backpack strings. "he signed my permission slip," peter smiled as they rounded to their lockers where they met mj. "hey losers. are you going to that trip to stark tower this weekend?" she asked, and peter nodded. he started shoving stuff in his locker.

they walked to class together, the whispering not stopping. "why are they talking about you today?" mj asked, sitting down in her seat, turning around to face the boys. "happy started using the tesla," ned said excitedly.

their teacher came in, demanding silence. after a short pause, he asked for the permission slips to be passed up to the front before their lecture began.


	2. The Week Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THREE DAYS UNTIL THE FIELD TRIP.

the end of the school day couldn't come soon enough, even if peter was going back to his delusional family. he still loved them, after all, and he appreciated that they all opened their home up to a bunch of seniors for a weekend expo. 

peter thanked happy for the ride home and stepped out of the car. he decided to go up the back path to the gym where bucky would most likely be, partly because he was one of peter's best friends and partly because he needed help on one of his history assignments. 

"hey, buck," peter said as he closed the door and locked it. "hey, peter. what's up?" he asked, dropping down to the floor and took a swig of his water. 

"just here to see my favorite super soldier! and to get help on my world war two project," peter smiled. bucky laughed. "what do you need help with? i wasn't exactly me for the last bit of it, but i can help you," he said, waving peter over. peter moved quickly, sitting down on the bench press that was across from the power rack. 

"it's just about what the allies were doing before we joined the war," peter explained, reaching in to his binder to grab a worksheet. "well, they were fighting, i guess. if we're focusing on the american part of the war, we weren't given much information until pearl harbor happened. my japenese neighbor was detained because nypd thought he would start to plan an attack on new york." 

peter sat speechless. "really?" 

"yep. also, one of my close friends, dorothy. she was a lesbian, and her and her girlfriend were arrested for being homosexuals." 

at that, peter snorted. "that hasn't really changed. i'm glad dad is pansexual for a lot of reasons, but the two big ones are he's not going to disown me for being bisexual and he helped me realize that i'm bi." bucky nodded slowly. 

"how did you realize you were bisexual?" bucky asked. "simple. i had a crush on both ned and mj. i told dad and he basically said 'hey, you're gay as fuck, but you also like girls. no biggie, you just joined the club.'," peter smiled. 

"as hard as it is to admit, i think i'm bisexual too," bucky said, leaning up against the power rack he was just exercising on. "welcome to the everybody-in-my-goddamned-house-is-gay club," peter smiled. bucky laughed, doubling over. 

"that was serious!" peter exclaimed. bucky tried to catch his breath as he straddled the bench press directly across from peter. "i'm sure it was," he said, smiling at peter, who was pouting. "oh come on!" bucky shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. all of the sudden, he had this sort of smirk on his face. "don't you dare," peter said, pointing his finger in bucky's face. 

bucky directly ignored peter, opting to go with original plan, tickling him. peter shrieked, trying to slide away from bucky, but to no avail. "buck! buck, come on," he laughed, putting his hands on bucky's arms. 

bucky slowly stopped, but his hands were still on peter's hips. there was a very long pause, and then they looked in to each other's eyes slowly. they both leaned in, their breath mixing in the small amount of space that was available. 

bucky got the nerve to kiss peter, lips colliding in a gentle mush. peter moved his hands to bucky's jaw, feeling the sharp contour lines beneath his fingers. they kissed for what felt like a lifetime, until they both (more so peter) ran out of breath. 

peter started to get up, too embarrassed and flustered to look bucky in the eye. bucky grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on to the bench lightly. "i'm sorry, peter. i don't know what came over me, i-." peter kissed him lightly once more before he grabbed his book bag and rushed off to his room. 

bucky sat in silence, his head on the weighted bar above the bench. he rubbed his forehead deeply trying to make sense of his feelings and his actions, but he just couldn't. "fuck."

...

peter sat alone at his desk in his room, staring at nothing. all of these feelings were floating around inside his head, and it was driving him crazy. he couldn’t do his homework, he couldn't read, and he wasn't even thinking about going to the labs, as he would just put himself and others in danger if he lost focus. he decided instead to find tony, hoping to be able to talk to him about it. 

he started to walk downstairs, checking tony's labs, then his office, and then tony's "bachelor pad" floor, which is where all of their parties are held. lastly, peter started to check the living quarters, and found tony pressed up against the pantry cabinet by captain america himself. "oh my god, really?" he shouted, covering his eyes. 

steve pulled away quickly, going to stand against a counter on the opposite side of the kitchen. "peter!" tony said sternly, and peter uncovered his eyes. "i could've been getting a snack!" 

"well i was!" 

"i don't care if you were getting dicked down or not! i need to talk to you," peter yelled, not waiting for any response before he grabbed tony's wrist and pulled him out of the compound. 

the two of them strolled through the compound greens, coming to a drop off point. there were large stones jutting out, just big enough to hold peter and tony. a fast-current estuary had carved out the rocks, but had lowered over the years so that now, it only came up a few hundred feet instead of thousands. the both took a seat on the same, easily-accessible rock. 

"i'm sorry about how i acted inside," peter said softly. tony rubbed his back. "it's not a problem, peter. i'm sorry about how i acted. i'm supposed to be your dad, and sometimes i feel like i'm more so your best friend in the way i talk to you."

peter smiled at tony, then began to cry. "oh, peter," tony said, wrapping peter up into a big hug. peter let himself cry into tony's shoulder. "what's wrong, baby?" 

"bucky," was all peter could choke out, and before he got a chance to say anything else, tony got a fiery look in his eye. "did he hurt you? did he touch you?" he growled, checking peter's arms and legs. 

peter shook his head, wiping away tears and trying to steady his voice. "please let me finish my whole thought, or this isn't going to make any sense," he begged, and tony nodded softly. "of course, peter."

"i went to ask him for help with history homework, and he kind of did, in a way. then we were joking around, and- and- he kissed me, and i kissed him, and we were kissing, and it was my first kiss, and i loved it. and then we stopped and then he looked upset so kissed him for what i assume would be the last time and i ran and now i don't know how i feel or how he feels, but i really hope he likes me because dad, i think i'm falling in love with bucky barnes."

tony opened and closed his mouth over and over again, trying to think of something to say. “i don’t know how to feel,” he said, taking peter’s hand. “but i know that he would be good for you, peter.” 

peter smiled, his eyes tearing up. “really?” he asked, tears starting to fall. tony wiped them away, smiling back at peter. “yes, baby,” tony replied. peter wrapped him up in a big hug, and tony kissed the side of his head. “go get your boy, peter.”


	3. The Week Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry this is so short! i was on vacation and i bridged as much as possible! ❤️ TWO DAYS UNTIL THE FIELD TRIP.

"and then he fucking kissed me!" peter, whisper shouted, trying to get his point across to ned. they were in study block, but they weren't doing very much studying. rather, they were talking about yesterday while peter copied all of ned's notes for the history project.

"you're so lucky dude! you're legal, you're fuckin' hot with those muscles, gotdamn," ned said, fake swooning. peter rolled his eyes. "and you live in a house full of attractive bachelor men! how much more lucky can you get?"

"i think i have gotten luckier. one of them likes me," peter said, scribbling the rest of the notes down before handing ned his paper. "so, how's it going with mj?"

ned pulled on his collar. "not too great, pete, not too great. i'm just so shy and so scared i'm going to fuck up all of our friendships," ned replied, putting his head in his hands. "you'll be okay, ned. i'm pretty sure she can't say no to you," peter said, shoving ned's shoulder playfully.

"who's she?" mj asked, standing in front of them, book bag in hand. "you're late," peter, said, watching as she sat down behind them. "traffic," she shrugged, pulling out a coffee and a mcdonald's bag, packed full of food the three of them were definitely going to eat, despite the rules.

"so, who's this she?" mj repeated, opening up some sort of breakfast sandwich. "it's nobody, i promise," ned said, taking a bite out of his hash brown. peter took a sip of the coffee, then started to pick out his food. "it's not nobody, she just doesn't go here. why, are you jealous?" he asked, starting to eat his sandwich.

mj blushed lightly. "no, i'm not jealous," she sputtered, but it was a little obvious she was lying. ned blushed as well, while peter was snickering. "peter kissed james barnes!" mj and peter started to talk at the and time.

"he did what?"

"his name is bucky."

"no, no, what? you kissed james buchanan barnes? the winter soldier? are you crazy?" mj asked, and peter laughed. "bucky barnes is not the winter soldier, first of all. that was his body, but not his brain. second of all, he's an amazing, sweet guy and yes, i did kiss him. twice," he said, finishing his breakfast before crinkling up the wrapper to throw it back in the bag.

"you didn't tell me the twice part!" ned said, and peter just sipped the coffee. "are you a thing now?" mj asked. "no. actually, after i kissed him, i ran. tony told me that i should go for him, though."

"it's still so cool that you get to call him tony," ned said. "well yeah, he's my dad. i actually call him dad more than i call him tony," peter smiled. all three of them burst into uncontrollable laughter, not stopping even after they were yelled at.

...

after school, peter invited ned and mj over to work on their big history project, and so that they could get a better look at all of the compound. tony had already said it was okay, but just to keep in mind that he had to remind them that they couldn't say anything about their family situation.

happy drove them all home, picking up cook out for everyone, including himself. when they got to the compound, all three of them thanked him profusely, and for the first time in his whole life, peter was sure happy was smiling a little.

they made their way inside through the living quarter's door, opening up to what looked like a normal home. it was an open floor plan kitchen, dining and living room with a hall to the left that lead off to the bathroom and all of the bedrooms. on the right, there was a glass door that lead to the expansive gym. ned and mj looked around in awe.

"iron man eats here!"

"black window makes food here!"

"the hulk watches tv here!"

"thor and hawkeye train over there!"

"captain america shits in here!"

"okay, tour's over. my room, now," peter said, picking up their book bags and marched right past them in the hall. his room was up a set of stairs all the way at the end of the hallway.

"your house is so cool. your family is so cool," ned said, closing peter's door behind him. "yeah, most people think so. being a normal human being in house with them can be the worst," peter said, sitting at his desk.

"but you're not a normal human being. you're spiderman, remember? that's why you live here," mj pointed out. it felt like a jab to the stomach, but peter just nodded, turning to get his history stuff out of his book bag.

"if at any time we do need help, i've got two original sources downstairs," he said, and they began to work.

...

it only took a couple of hours to complete the project, which was good because it was due tomorrow and tony told peter that ned and mj couldn't stay for dinner.

peter walked them all the way out to the tesla, where he hugged them both and sent them on their way. he marched back inside, throwing himself on the couch. he would be alone for another hour, so he decided to watch tv in the living room instead of his own room.

he chose snl, a classic. half way through the episode, he started to feel sleepy. he decided that closing his eyes couldn't hurt, and soon enough, he was out like a light.

...

he woke up the tony sitting in the edge of the sofa. steve and bucky were making dinner tonight- _iahnie_ _cu_ _ciolan_ and _ciorba_ _radauteana_ , both romanian dishes bucky and steve learned from bucky's mother.

"how long was i out?" peter groaned, stretching. "dinners almost done, so for about three hours?" tony replied, brushing hair out of peter's face. "oh. i'll go wash up and be right down."

peter slowly made his way to his room, not noticing that bucky had followed. when he tried to shut his door behind him, bucky caught it, scaring peter, who jumped onto his wall.

"don't do that! are you trying to give me a heart attack?" peter exclaimed, falling down on to his bed, sliding off on to the floor. "sorry. i was just wondering if we could talk," bucky said, scratching his neck.

peter's spidey senses were tingling, but he gestured for bucky to sit anyways. there was a very awkward silence; the two staring off in to space, or anywhere but each other, really. "we kissed," bucky finally said. "yeah, we did."

"i don't know about you, but i liked it," bucky shrugged. peter smiled at the ground, and then up at bucky. "yeah, i really liked it," he said biting his lip. bucky leaned in slowly, but this time, peter didn't wait. he put his hands in bucky's hair and pulled him in to a searing hot kiss.

bucky put his hands on peter's hips, peter puts his hands around bucky's neck, and they made out for a while. peter even climbed in to bucky's lap. all of the sudden, tony barged in, making peter jump off of bucky's lap as fast as he could, and onto the wall, apparently.

"good lord! that was graphic!" tony shouted, his papa bear showing. "dad, it was fine! i'm a consenting adult!" peter replied, and bucky looked confused.

tony smirked a little, then went to give peter a hug. "that's my boy," he said, clapping peter's back. peter laughed a little, smiling again. "thanks dad. we're gonna-."

tony cut him short. "you're not gonna do anything. barnes, with me. now," he said, pointing to bucky, and then out of the door before he started to leave himself.

bucky got up to go, but peter grabbed his hand to try and make him stay. bucky leaned down to give peter a kiss, but ended up following tony out.

he poked his head back in, smirking. "dinner friday? my treat." peter laughed, but agreed, and bucky took his leave. peter was left, sitting and grinning like a mad man. “a date,” he announced to no one. throwing himself back on his bed. “a date.”

“peter! dinner’s ready!”

“coming!”


	4. The Week Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m hoping this chapter isn’t as bad as i think it is oof. ONE DAY UNTIL THE FIELD TRIP.

the next day at school was interesting, to say the least. it was thursday, and everyone was buzzing with excitement about the trip. even ned and mj, who had been to peter's house, were freaking out. peter was the only one who wasn't, and everyone was starting to become suspicious.

before class, everyone settled into their home room before their teacher got there. "he's just nervous that we're going to talk to stark and he's going to say he's never even seen him before!" flash said, sitting on the teacher's desk. "no, he's not nervous because he's already been there, right, peter?" ned asked, and peter nodded. "mr. stark said i was his favorite intern," he shrugged. 

"that's impressive," a girl said, sitting down in front of peter. she was very obviously pushing up her cleavage and touching his arm a lot, and he leaned in to her touches. ned and mj both put a leg across him. "he's closed for business," ned said. "you were too late. bye hunny," mj fake-smiled, waving to the girl, who walked off with a scoff.

"this is why people think we're dating!" peter exclaimed. mj and ned laughed, high fiving. "is that a bad thing?" mj smirked, running a hand along peter's jaw. "ha-ha, very funny. you can't do this anymore at my house," he replied, swatting her hand away. "ooh, why?" ned asked, leaning forward. "i might be seeing someone," peter shrugged. 

"you're fucking bucky?"

"i haven't met your boyfriend yet? am i even your best friend?"

"woah woah woah," peter said, putting his hands up. "i haven't fucked bucky and he's not my official boyfriend." mj rolled her eyes. "he's fucked bucky," she said. "too much tension for them to have not've," ned nodded. 

"i could say the same about you two," peter said, adjusting in his seat. ned and mj went bright red as they shook their heads. "jesus fuck, lighten up you guys. i don't care if you have or not," peter laughed, turning forward as soon as their teacher walked in and called for quiet attention.

today was the day they were presenting their history projects, and peter was buzzing with nerves.his project was about the inequality of lgbt people during ww2, and even though he went to a somewhat welcoming school, some of the kids in his class were definitely not going to like his presentation.

since the presentations went in alphabetical order by last name, it took a while to get to peter's name. flash (nuclear bombing of japan and it's long lasting effects), mj (the fight for equal rights for women of color), and ned (how computers so easily became pocket sized in such a short time) all went before peter did. "parker, peter?" the teacher called. peter stood up with a deep breath and a flash drive in hand.

"hello, i'm peter parker, and today i'll be talking about lgbtq people during the 1940s and how it effects us today." 

...

"that was a shit show." 

"well thanks, mj, for those words of encouragement!" peter said sarcastically, sitting down across from her and ned in the cafeteria at their table. "yeah, that's a little harsh," ned said, taking a bite of the bell peppers his mom packed for lunch. mj started to eat her school food, and peter sat on his phone. 

“i really want to text bucky right now," he huffed, putting his head on the table. "why can't you?" ned asked, sharing his food with mj. "well, if i tell him anything's wrong, he'll come up and pull me out of school and make me tell him everything. if i text him and say i just want to talk, he'll let me finish school and when i get home he'll make me tell him everything," peter mumbled angrily.

"aw, are you all worried about getting caught? ned can't really keep a secret too well," flash said, coming up to their table with a fast food bag in his hand. he winked at mj, who rolled her eyes and gagged. "no, flash. just wondering if i wanted happy to come get me or if i wanted james barnes to get me today," peter replied with a fake smile. "who do you think?"

flash looked a little bit nervous for a second; after all, bucky's name was still synonymous with jfk's assassination and most of the public still thought the winter soldier bombed the un building. flash's cool demeanor returned, and his smug smirk came back. "james barnes? he chauffeurs now? or you're just a worse liar than i thought...?" flash laughed, walking off to his table of friends.

"i fucking hate him," mj said. "i really do. please tell mr. stark to make flash look like an asshole this weekend." peter smiled deviously. "already done, mj. already done."

...

when peter got home from school, he threw his book bag down by the gym door and started to rummage for a snack. he was so hungry and determined he didn't notice bucky come in from the gym, shirtless and sweaty.

"hey, peter," he smiled, leaning on to the cool metal of the fridge. peter, who was sitting on the counter with his head in a cabinet, tried to pull away but bonked his head on the door and mumbled a small," hi, buck."

bucky laughed, walking over to help peter down from the counter. he kissed peter softly before walking over to the fridge to get a bottle of water while peter sat down at the island. "how did your project go?" bucky asked, taking a big swig of water. peter tried not to watch bucky's throat, blushing madly and gulping himself.

"not too great, as i expected. i did get a good grade, though. people are just assholes i guess," he said, taking a bite from an apple that was in the fruit bowl. "i'm sorry, doll. things really haven't changed, have they?" bucky said, sitting down next to peter. peter smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of bucky's face. "they really haven't. they've gotten better, but people are still bigots."

they leaned in to kiss each other again, and again, and quite a few times, actually, before steve walked in frantically from the lab/office entrance. "oh, sorry, peter, buck," he said, and the couple pulled apart quickly. "i was just looking for your dad, bud," steve said, a little winded.

"please don't call me bud, i'm an adult and you're not my young step mother. have you checked the labs?"

"of course i have, it's your dad!"

"then he's probably out to lunch with pepper and rhodey. have you called or texted him?" peter asked, and steve walked more in to the kitchen. "shit... no, i haven't called him," he cursed, leaning on the countertop.

"it's okay, i have a tracker on his phone," peter said, fumbling with the find my friends app on his phone. he had every avenger's name and location up there, along with mj, ned, and pepper. "he's out at the bejing office. i think there's a really big meeting thing there today with a contract to build another weaponry in shanghai. is there anything you need me to tell him? i can send an urgent message to him if you need me to?"

steve shook his head. "no, but thank you, peter. i was just wondering if dum-e was supposed to be doing things to the suit or not," he said. "for future reference, bruce and i are also heads of the lab and we can answer all of your questions," peter smiled, taking another bite of his apple. "o-oh, okay," steve said, walking out of the kitchen and into his room.

"that was so hot," bucky mumbled, taking a sip of his water. peter kissed him. "i was just being matter of fact," he shrugged. "be matter of fact more often," bucky said, getting up to recycle his water bottle and started to pull pots and pans out of the cabinet.

 

"whatcha making?" peter asked, trying to look over bucky's shoulder. "what's your favorite food?" bucky replied, turning on the faucet to start to wash the pans. "are you making _cassoulet_ for dinner?" peter asked excitedly. "of course, _mon_ _cher_. anything for you," bucky smiled, giving peter a big hug. " _this_ is our first date," peter said, pointing to the ground. "are we still on for tomorrow?" bucky asked, pulling the meats and vegetables out of the fridge. peter smiled softly and bit his lip. "of course, buck. i'll do anything with you.” 

”good, darling. i’ll do anything with you, too.”


	5. The Week Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 HOURS UNTIL THE FIELD TRIP.

peter woke up the next morning in the arms of his... boyfriend?... which was weird, because the last thing he remembered was a very harsh kiss up against his bedroom door before bucky opened it to pull peter in so he could kiss him deeper and harder. 

peter ripped back the covers to see, gratefully, he had pajama shorts on, so they probably hadn't done anything last night. he let out a sigh of relief before a couple of light bruises caught his eye. there was a set from bucky's hands on his hips and a set on his thighs from that same man's too-good mouth. 

bucky started to stir, but peter gently rubbed his head. this was peter's allotted "phone time" before school so that he could slowly wake up and catch up on his homework or things he may have missed in his friend's lives. 

"hey, peter," bucky groaned, putting his head on to peter's toned chest. "mornin' buck. how'd you sleep?" peter asked, combing back bucky's stray hairs. "this is the best i've slept in months, doll." 

peter felt a swell of pride. "well, i'm glad," he said, resting his hand on bucky's head. they sat like that for a while, until bucky leaned up to kiss peter. 

"i hope your dad doesn't think i'm just going to break your heart," he mumbled, and peter laughed endearingly. he put a hand on bucky's cheek, smiling. "he doesn't, i promise you. we've talked," he said, kissing bucky chastely. 

"you're a godsend, parker. a godsend. don't you need to be getting ready for school?" bucky asked. peter sat up on the edge of the bed, and bucky curled himself around peter's back. "is your field trip this weekend?" 

"fuck," peter mumbled, letting his head lull back onto bucky's shoulder. "yeah, yeah it is. it starts tonight... we have a date planned, fuck!" peter said, and then he started yelling profanities. he was pacing around the room as bucky watched with wary eyes. 

he got up, moving over to peter. he grabbed the boy's thighs, pulling him up around his waist and pressed him against the door. "you over think so fucking much. we can reschedule for another day, okay?" bucky said, his face close to peter's. peter pressed their foreheads together and sighed. 

"we can't just reschedule... we'll never find time. tell you what- i'll just sneak out after dark and we can go then. is ten o'clock an okay time to eat dinner?" peter asked. bucky placed a long kiss on his jaw. "no, that's very late, doll. you'll have already eaten dinner and i'll have already made dinner for everyone else, even if i haven't eaten. i'll just pull you away from some things, make you mine, et cetera. deal?" 

peter mushed their lips together hungrily. "like this?" he asked, nipping in to bucky's neck lightly. he held in a groan, but pressed him and peter's hips together. he smirked a let peter down from his grip. "like that. go get ready for school, wild one." 

... 

"so yeah, if i ever go missing during a trip, i'm going to be with bucky somewhere," peter said, shrugging. he pulled on his gym shorts again, trying to cover the hickeys before ned or mj saw. 

"that's exciting. problem is, everyone will know you're gone," mj replied, still doing her push-up test. "yeah... i mean, you could have mr. stark make this big thing for you so you can leave," ned suggested, marking down every push up she did. "dad's going to be leading the tour. i'll figure out a way, even if him taking me out is far and few between. i made plans with him tonight and obviously i can't go."

"you're adorable, peter," mj smiled, sitting up. he blushed, looking away, mumbling, "shut up." she laughed and they hugged as ned got on to the mat. "seriously though, if you get rawed by james barnes this weekend you're telling me all of it." 

... 

they only had two classes that day and the rest were cleared for field trip debriefing. everyone was glowing- the teachers, the students, and the other staff going to help with the trip. 

peter just wiped sweat off of his forehead and sat down at his desk in his home room. the teachers were about to break them in to groups, and then give them their assigned everything (room, quarter, and teacher). honestly, he just wanted to nap. 

"beauregard, emily. harwood, lillian. james, corey. maramount, jennifer. thompson, eugene." 

"i go by flash," he growled out, getting up to move with his group. lillian reached over to pat his shoulder. "it's okay, eugene," she smiled, sitting back down. he yelled in frustration. 

"daring, vincent. jones, michelle. leeds, ned. parker, peter. wilson, wade." 

peter kind of figured he would get put with ned and mj, because of what tony had told him when he signed peter's permission slip. he, ned and mj didn't have to move as vincent and wade moved over to where they sat. 

it kind of shocked peter that wade was going on the trip. he had bad marks, smoked pot in school with reckless abandon, and very obviously switched out his water for vodka. he turned around to shake everyone's hand, and peter noticed light scarring from a burn on his arm, but he pulled away too quick for peter to get a good look. 

"well, we're not all that bad. you guys don't really think i'm lying about the stark internship, do you?" peter asked, trying to start a conversation. vincent shook his head, but wade turned around again, his expression level and uncaring. "look, bud. i didn't want to get placed with you for this very reason. you don't need my approval if it's really true, okay? and i couldn't give a rat's ass if you worked for tony stark."

wade turned back around, pulling out his phone. the rest of the names were being called off of the list, but peter didn’t really care. he had finally come to the realization that he didn’t really need flash or anyone to believe he worked for tony- being a superhero was reward enough, even if nobody knew about it. 

“why are you smiling so big?” vincent asked, he himself smiling. “just thinking about some things. ya know, happy shit,” peter blushed awkwardly. vincent laughed, nodding. “yeah, i really do know,” he said, turning his attention back to the teachers. 

mj leaned her head on peter’s shoulder, which peter knew meant she had something to say to him, but nobody would know. “did he just flirt with you? or was that eye fucking?” 

he swatted her arm, but she shrugged. “it’s true. you guys were flirting. think about all the babies you could have with bucky!” peter made an incredulous face, even if mj couldn’t see it. “we haven’t even had sex yet, in any way, shape, or form, so i don’t know why you’re talking about children,” he whisper yelled. “i’m just planting ideas,” she said, nuzzling in to his shoulder one final time before she pulled away. 

kids? with bucky? peter zoned out imagining it...

ten years from now. they’re both aged and look as such. they have their own little apartment in brooklyn, just big enough for the two of them, their two kids, and their new puppy. they have an older girl (probably about 6) and a younger boy (about 4), and bucky is play chasing them around the house, dog not far in tow. peter sat happily on the couch, watching them all run around in circles, until bucky collapses on the couch in exhaustion leaving the kids with the dog. 

“you’re so amazing with them,” peter mumbled, leaning down to kiss bucky, who was slumped on the couch. “no better than you are,” bucky smiled, kissing him deeper. “ew, papa!” their daughter shrieked, running to jump on top of bucky. their son jumped up in between him and peter, all of them laughing as the puppy tried to get up on the couch. 

“you stopped playing with us to kiss daddy?” their daughter asked, then fake gagged. bucky tickled her a little, smiling as her said,” yes i did! i needed a break and i wanted to be with daddy!” she squealed with laughter, trying to get bucky to stop. “papa, play with us!” she said, pulling in his hand. he groaned and stood up. “fine princess. but you better get a head start!” he exclaimed, and both of their kids ran off with cheers, and the puppy followed, happy to be doing something again. 

bucky leaned down to kiss peter one final time before going off to play with the kids. “i love you, doll.” peter smiled, blushing lightly. “i love you too, buck.”

peter snapped back to reality and leaned his head on mj’s shoulder. “maybe having kids isn’t all that bad.”


	6. The Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot believe it took me this long to write it, but here it is! THE FIELD TRIP.

the bus ride over to the compound was uneventful, aside from the "flirting" vincent was doing. peter didn't really believe mj, but he kind of just wanted to stop him and tell him he was seeing someone.

"ya know, my mom told me to behave on this trip before we left," vincent said, laughing. "isn't it sacrilegious to behave on field trips?" peter replied, smiling a little at the other as they exited the bus. "i guess it is, oh wise wizard." 

hoards of peter's very distant acquaintances stood outside of the grounds of his not-home (for the weekend, of course). all of the teachers were at the front, talking amongst themselves, probably waiting for tony to kick the event off. 

sure enough, tony came strolling out of the building. everyone applauded, and he bowed, which peter laughed at. 

"good morning, kids, or should i say, our future. i'd like to welcome you personally to the avengers compound, where you'll be touring, and the place where you’ll be sleeping and eating, which is right in that building over there," he said, pointing. “i do hope we can have a good time this weekend, and i can always answer your questions whenever you have them, and i will be answering them now before i give your teachers the rooming assignments." 

about half of the hands shot up, and tony looked a little overwhelmed. "you, yes you, in the yellow," he nodded, as he nonchalantly handed papers to the principal. "do you really know peter parker?" a girl asked. everyone was staring intently at tony, who was even more overwhelmed. "yes, i do know him. he's an intern of mine, he does a great job and works very hard. why?" 

"he's here, sir," she said, and the crowd parted so she could point to peter. he blushed, and waved at him from a few hundred feet away. "hey, tony," he said, and tony beamed, which shocked everyone. "kid! c'mere, bud!" he exclaimed, holding his arms up. peter walked in to the hug, and he could hear flash screaming from in the masses. 

"are there any other questions?" tony asked, and it was dead silent. "okay, then. time to hand it over to your principal! see you tomorrow morning, future!" he exclaimed, guiding peter in to the actual compound. 

"my life is going to be awful now," peter groaned, making his way through the lab monitoring hallways behind tony. "i thought i made it better! no more teasing!" he said, typing in a secret code to unlock a door that opened in to their living room. "no, but they're going to try and be my friend so they can meet all of the avengers. no offense, but you know you're a bunch of showy whores, right?" 

"of course."

peter shrugged and pulled the leftovers from him and bucky's dinner out of the fridge to heat up. "is that cassoulet?" tony asked, cocking an eyebrow. peter hummed, turning on the microwave. "who made you cassoulet?" tony asked. "bucky," the teen mumbled. 

tony smirked in peter's direction. "he did, did he? well, if i'm being completely honest, i think he'd be an amazing fit for you, baby." peter smiled, hugging tony, lifting him off of the ground a little. "thank you, dad!" peter exclaimed. "i thought you were lying to make me feel better earlier." 

"of course not! and just so you know, if he hurts you, he'll have a lot of enemies," tony warned, making peter laugh. "i don't think he's going to hurt me, dad, but thank you."

"do you know how weird it is to hear you say dad? i never expected to have kids," tony thought out loud. peter smiled, making tony his own serving. "i hope i'm what you wanted," he joked, switching the plates out as he began eating. "oh, you're everything, and more, peter. honestly- you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. i don't know what i would do without you." 

peter blushed, handing tony his plate. "i'm not just here because i'm spiderman, right?" he asked, his voice breaking a little. "oh, peter," tony said, getting up to hug him. "you are my favorite person in the whole world. ever since you were younger, even when you were a brat, you were still my favorite. i love you so much, peter," tony said, and peter wiped away a single tear. 

"i'm sorry," he said, laughing away his crying voice. "don't be, baby. you'll always have self doubt, and that's what i'm here for. i will always be there for you," tony said. 

"jesus fuck, you're a great dad. you're literally the best," peter smiled, taking a bite of his food. "i'm glad you think so; i really do try," tony smiled back. they finished their food quickly and said their goodbyes as peter headed off to where he would be sleeping for the weekend. 

...

peter was staying in the same "dorm" area with his group, which meant they had a central living room with a sleeper sofa and a room with two bunk beds through a hallway.  it was small but homey, and everyone just dropped their stuff at the door before leaving to their first meeting of the trip. 

their group was paired with two other groups, flash's group, and another group with peter's kinda-friend miles. their meeting site was outside in the greens, close to where peter had told tony about bucky. 

their teachers were peter's ap statistics teacher and his p.e. teacher, who didn't care very much about what they were doing during this supposed discussion time. honestly, this is what class with them was like, so he knew what to expect all weekend. 

after about an hour, the teachers realized that the kids weren't going to talk to each other, so they sent them off to their dorms for the night. peter was hoping to see bucky tonight, but he wasn't exactly counting on it. 

he and his group trudged back in tired silence. they weren't too far from the building, which was great, because they all were on a strict schedule, especially this weekend. their first module was with bruce in the labs at seven, meaning they had to be up at six, dressed and ready at 6:30, and have already eaten by the time they needed to be in the main compound. needless to say, once they got back to their room, they crashed in their day clothes. 

...

"turn off your fucking alarm, i'm up!" wade yelled from the sleeper sofa, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "you don't look like it to me, fuck face," mj said, going into the bathroom to change. "never mind her. i brought food here so we can eat on the way to the module," ned said, setting a platter of croissants and brioche on the coffee table. 

wade, peter, and vincent dove to grab food as mj walked out of the bathroom. "morning, ned. did you bring this food?" she asked, smiling brightly. "yeah, just thought it would make things easier," he shrugged. "well, thank you," she said, kissing his cheek as she sat on a chair to put her shoes on. peter gave ned a thumbs up, and ned flipped peter off. 

ned went into the bathroom to change as everyone else packed their day bags- water, notebooks, and pencils. nobody was going to let a single drop of information slip away. 

they were ready by 6:30, so they decided to head to the labs early. from the looks of it, people were just now waking up, getting breakfast, or even still sleeping. peter guided his group past the rest of their class to the compound. 

"so, peter, are you gonna show us anything cool today?" vincent asked. "not any more than dr. banner or dr. van dyne will," he deadpanned, opening the door to the lobby of the labs. 

"peter! welcome back. want me to put you through to-." 

"no thanks, friday. just here for my field trip," he cut her off, worried she would out him as tony's son. "no need to be rude, peter. i'll send you to bruce." 

a previously invisible door opened, showing off an elusively shiny hallway, which led to the labs. "c'mon, it's this way," peter said, gesturing for his group to follow him again. "goddamn, peter. this is way too complicated," wade said, touching the aluminum alloy walls. 

"not really. it's just for security. someone is going to have to escort the rest of the groups down here- someone who has voice recognition," he said, setting his hand on the fingerprint reader, typed in a code on a keypad, and then said his full name out loud before the door opened. "that's a load of bullshit, but okay," wade replied, tagging behind everyone else as they filed in to the viewing hallways of the labs. 

the labs were set up into a grid of 6, each taking up almost 10 acres of land. there was one long, main hallway, which stemmed into 4 other hallways, making it easier to view what was going on inside. there were also mini, single-file hallways that cut through each lab, meant for up close educational trips like these. 

at the very end of the main hallway, there were two people talking, in what seemed like a frantic way. "dr. banner?" peter called, and the duo paused. the taller one leaned down for what looked like a kiss and then ran off through what peter knew was the domestic entrance. bruce then came walking towards them. 

"peter! hello, kids. you're early," he said, laughing nervously. "we just wanted to get a head start, sir," ned said, smiling. "there's nothing wrong with that! i'm dr. bruce banner, and these are my and tony's labs." 

"dr. banner, these are my friends ned leeds, michelle jones, wade wilson, and vincent daring." they all nodded and said their versions of nice to meet you, shaking bruce's hand. "nice to meet you all too. do you know who else is coming?" 

"eugene thompson and his group, and miles morales and his group. i'll let them introduce themselves," peter said, waving. "is there any way you could give us an overview of what we're doing?" peter asked, hoping and praying it wasn't his project. 

"oh, just some new upgrades for the spiderman suit," bruce looked apologetic. "also, pepper potts and tony will be down to answer any questions." 

ned and mj started a conversation with vincent and wade so peter could talk to bruce. "what the fuck, brucie?" peter said. (it was a stupid name, he knew, but it was the name tony fed to bruce when he was adopted as a little kid). 

"i didn't choose to go over it, tony did. he said the upgrades to the suit were the only things he could reveal to the public right now. take it up with him!" bruce replied, handing out pamphlets about what they'd be talking about. 

flash, miles and everyone else came walking in through the door, a stark industries certified tour guide led them through to bruce's care. "welcome, everyone, to stark industries' lab! i'm your guide, dr. bruce banner. save all of your questions until the end, please, where  i, tony stark, and pepper potts will be answering them. right, off we go!" 

...

the first module was very uneventful, which was good, because the second one was anything but. the panel was bucky, steve, and sam, simply to provide knowledge about what the teens could with technology for the military. in fact, there was a military recruitment area set up in the back of the room. 

"so, how did it feel to be frozen for 70 years?" flash asked, smug. "i wasn't frozen," bucky deadpanned. "oh, sorry, killing people," flash clarified, a shit eating grin on his face. 

"okay, that's enough, flash," lillian said, hitting his arm. "i'm curious. was it hard getting adjusted to new customs? gays? trans people?" flash continued. "shut the fuck up, dude," vincent said. 

"no, no, i'll answer. it wasn't hard to adjust. i lived in an lgbt community. it's not really a new concept, some people are just really, really awful to others," bucky said, putting emphasis on the last part as he stared flash down. sam started snickering, and flash blushed deeply. 

"really, we told you to stop talking," peter mumbled, making the groups laugh. steve looked extremely uncomfortable, probably because flash might've triggered him and/or because he was gay and dating peter's dad (even though nobody knew). 

"here's one. what's it like to work in the tower?" mj said loudly. "glad to answer,  sweetie," sam said, still chuckling. 

...

by lunchtime, everyone was pretty much exhausted. they were all sitting back in their rooms, as they had an hour and half break and none of them really ate lunch anyways. 

"i still think i'm falcon's favorite," mj shrugged. "i think i'm the winter soldier's favorite," lillian swooned. "he intercepted after me, i think i'm his favorite," vincent pouted, throwing himself on to the pull out bed next to wade. peter just snorted. 

"what's so funny?" wade asked. peter shook his head, grabbing a croissant from the breakfast tray. "i'm bucky's favorite 100%. you can even ask him," he said, ripping the bread in half and taking a bite. "fine," lillian shrugged, grabbing vincent's arm and her jacket, moving towards the door. "let's do it."

"oh, you're fucking serious? let's do it," peter laughed, getting up. mj followed him, leaving ned with wade on the couch watching tv. "why are you coming?" vincent asked. "i wanna see falcon, duh." 

...

after about thirty minutes of investigating the public parts of the compound, the four of them ended up in the lab's lobbies. "well, sorry gang, guess we're not getting any-."

"peter?" 

"there he is! fucking ask him, peter!" lillian whisper-yelled. "hey, buck. i have a question for you," peter said sheepishly. with a small smile, bucky nodded in the way peter knew meant continue. "am i your favorite person here?" 

bucky flat out laughed, as in doubled over laughter. "favorite person here?" bucky replied. a pit formed in peter's stomach and lillian looked hopeful. "you're my favorite person ever," he said, pulling peter in for a kiss. 

peter kissed back, but the pit in his stomach stayed for a different reason. peter pulled away slowly. "i didn't tell them yet," he whispered in to bucky's ear. "fuck, i'm sorry. i thought that was why you were here?" bucky replied. peter just laughed, moving to stand with the group. 

sam came out of the lab and in to the lobby, groaning, thinking there was another group until he saw peter and mj. "hey, cool girl! you're the best," sam said, stretching his hand out for a fist bump. "mj," she said, introducing herself. "sam," he replied, impressed. "told you i was his fucking favorite." 

...

module three was quantum physics with dr.s hope van dyne and hank pym, and their "test dummy", scott lang. peter really missed them, as he barely got to see his estranged family (affectionately dubbed auntie hope, uncle scotty, and poppa hank, of course) and was really excited for this module, as he really needed to brush up on this subject and there were no better teachers than these three. 

"so, usually, you run quantum physics with multiple probabilities, but if we know the definite spot  ant man is in, then what do we do?" hope asked the class. mj raised her hand and was called on. "we use classical mechanics. there's no need to use quantum if we know where he is in the space-time continuum," she said simply, and hope beamed. "correct. can you tell me why?" 

"quantum physics is when you can't relate minuscule things to a definite point. classical mechanics is how things move at everyday sizes and definable points, which uses all of newton's law," she said, going back to doodling. "that was the only fully correct answer we've gotten today. please come see me before you leave," hope said, letting hank start on the next part- the lecturing and demonstrating on scott. 

...

the module lasted about two hours, and a few people were asleep by the end of it. those who weren't, though, had pages upon pages of notes of new knowledge. 

mj, ned, and peter stopped at hope's desk before they left; vincent and wade were leaning up against the door talking. flash's and miles' groups had already left. "you wanted to see me?" mj asked, stuffing her notebook in her "marie curie wouldn't treat me this way" bag. "i like your bag," hank pointed, making her blush. "thank you, sir. my mom gave it to me." 

"what's your name, sweetie?" hope asked, pulling out a notebook and business cards. "michelle jones. am i in trouble, ma'am, because i-." 

"you're not in trouble, michelle. i want to offer you an internship position to you," hope said, smiling. mj's jaw dropped. "you what?" she asked, grabbing ned's arm for support. "yes, sweetie. a paid internship. we could use someone like you on our team," she said, handing mj a card. "can i just get your email and phone number?" 

mj gave her information to hope as ned held her waist to keep her upright. after it was all done, mj jumped to hug ned. "oh my god! this is so exciting!" she squealed, and he twirled her around a little. "i'm so happy for you!" he exclaimed, and set her down. she smashed her lips against his in an adrenaline rush, and ned's eyes flew open. they fluttered shut as he put his hands on the sides of her cheeks and kissed back. 

"ignore them," peter said, waving in their direction. "they're just a little stupid. in love, but stupid," he said, mostly to hope and scott, who were shocked, but hank had a knowing smile on his face. 

"time to go!" peter yelled, and they both jumped away. everyone started to walk towards the door, but peter was the last out and signed i love you in asl to the three of them, who signed it back. 

...

the group made their way to their last module of the day- sparring and espionage with natasha and clint. they were instructed to bring workout clothes with them, which were shoved down into the far reaches of their bags underneath all of the physics notes. 

"good afternoon class, my name is natalia. this is clinton. today we're going to teach you a little bit of self defense and how to keep yourself safe, especially in times like these," she said. her hair was sharply and freshly chopped to her jawline, dyed back to her natural red. she was wearing a leotard, tights, and pointe shoes. clint was wearing a tank top and sweatpants.

everyone was in some sort of shorts and tee shirt combo, and mj's hair was pulled up into a top knot. she looked poised and very much adjusted to the environment with her long, skinny legs and her gymnastics background. everyone else looked a little out of place. 

"first, we'll be doing punches. it's very simple, hit the pads on our hands as hard as you can. when you punch, keep your thumb on the outside of your fist and a little bit out of the way. let's begin." 

everyone took turns punching nat and clint's hands, a little bit bored of what they were doing. "now, kicks," natasha said, demonstrating with a high kick way above her head. "i assume you stretched before this. first person up."

none of them had stretched, but they were perfectly fine bullshitting it. they were meant to kick where nat and clint's arms were, which weren't that high, but some people were falling over. peter, ned and mj were the only ones to hit every mark. "good. now we're going to take it up a notch. clinton and i will be walking backwards as you try to alternate and kick our arms. first in line." 

they went to do so, and only peter was the one to hit all the marks. ned didn't because he was hemming and hawing, and mj didn't because she was trying too hard. "good. now for blocking. everyone get in their groups and circle up. you'll be either punching or kicking the person next to you, and they have to block it. this is a punching block," she said, demonstrating, "and this is a kicking block," she demonstrated again. the rest of the class was a blur to peter, who thought it was unfair he was training on his day off. 

...

"jesus fucking christ," peter said, dropping his tray onto a table in the dining hall and sitting down. wade, flash, and adrianna from miles’ group were trying to get mj's notes because they fell asleep. "why did natasha keep us an hour later? we didn't do anything special," peter complained. "dunno, but she's fucking hot," wade commented, giving up on asking for the notes. 

"she's off the table," peter said, taking his water bottle, and giving him a brownie. "with who, clinton?" wade replied, making fun of clint as he ate his food. "i honestly don't know. other interns try to flirt with her and she just shuts them out, which she would never do if she was single." 

"well, hype me up, pete," wade smiled, pushing him playfully. peter laughed loudly. "she would never date a high school guy. trust me, i tried," peter said. 

"i thought you were gay?" lillian asked, giving someone else her dinner. "what?" peter asked. "you kissed james barnes. you're not gay?" vincent asked. "how the fuck was i not there?" ned exclaimed. "i'm bisexual. i like boys and girls," peter explained. "gay is a spectrum." 

both lillian and vincent "oh"-ed before returning to their other conversations. "look at you, coming out to all these people!" mj said, smiling. "it's not exactly like i'm hiding it," peter laughed, starting to eat his food. "still, it's not that easy for other people, peter. i'm proud of you."

"you really don't-." 

"i'm proud," she said definitely, throwing him a look. "okay, okay. thank you, mj," he said, smiling a little. "you're welcome," she said, leaning her head on to ned's shoulder. 

"let's go to bed, you guys. it's getting late and we have another module tomorrow," ned said, starting to get up from the table. all three groups stood up and headed to their dorms without a word. 

...

ned, mj and peter lulled behind everyone on the dark greens in between the compound and the residence area. "so, you kissed james barnes today?" ned asked. peter chuckled, messing with his hair. "yes, i did, ned. you and mj kissed, too," he said. "you need to talk about that." 

"we really don't-."

"bye, you two," peter waved, turning around to walk back to the compound. he smiled to himself, happy that hope had given him the opportunity to see bucky privately.

peter strolled in to the lab's main lobby, hoping to sneak through the main hall to the house, but all of his teachers were standing around, talking. "how can we help you, peter?" one of the art teachers asked. "i was just hoping to talk to mr. stark," he said awkwardly. 

"he's probably asleep, son. you should be, too. i'll walk you back to your room," a teacher said, but peter had never met him. he was a new freshman teacher, so peter had no idea why they accepted his request to come along, but here he was. "okay, thank you," peter said, a little suspicious. the teacher opened the door, and peter thanked him again. 

"i'm mr. davis, but you can call me james." 

"no, thanks, mr. davis." 

they walked in silence for few seconds until mr. davis grabbed peter's arm. "are you really an intern for stark? really?" he asked, and a sense of dread ran over peter. "sir, i really don't think this is appropriate," he said, turning around to walk back to the compound. the teacher stomped over and grabbed peter's arm again, harder this time. 

"i wouldn't believe you, even if i didn't know the truth," he said, starting to walk back into the woods, but peter rolled his hand out of the man's grasp and took off running around to the back of the compound where the gym entrance was. the teacher took off after him, way faster than peter thought a normal person could run. 

he made around in time, but the door was locked, and thor was exercising with music blasting through the speakers. peter banged on the door, but to no avail. he could hear the teacher curving around the building, so he just decided to bust the door open. 

"peter! why are you here?" thor exclaimed, the music stopping. "there's someone after me," he panted, pointing out to the greens. "you aren't fooling anybody, peter!" the man exclaimed, and thor rushed to close the door. 

"peter, you need to find tony and steve right now. i can hold him off for a little bit," thor said, and peter nodded, rushing off into the house.

"dad! dad! steve!" peter shouted, running through the living room, the kitchen, and finally found them in tony's room watching tv. "peter? what's wrong?" steve asked, standing up to go hug peter. tony looked like he was about to do the same thing, but was shocked, yet a little happy, when steve did it first. 

"there was a teacher, and then he wasn't a teacher, and he knew my name and i've never met him, and he chased me here," peter panted. "thor said he needed you to help him to get the guy to fury." 

steve and tony immediately rushed to the gym, leaving peter behind without a second thought. the teen wandered about until he landed on the sofa, laying down, but refusing to go to sleep until the guy was successfully in fury's arms. 

"hey, baby," peter heard, feeling bucky's metal arm slide down and mess with his hair. "why are you still up?" he asked, kissing peter's head. "the teacher. is he gone?" peter asked stiffly, unmoving. 

"i don't know, but nobody can hurt you while you're in my arms," bucky said, walking around the couch to pull peter into his lap. peter immediately molded into bucky's chest, sobbing in his shoulder. 

"shh, sweetheart. it's okay," bucky mumbled, but the young genius just kept crying. "i'm sorry, i'm so fucking sorry," peter said, his voice shaky. "don't pity me anymore, buck. if you're done, i'll be okay, i-."

"woah, woah, woah. i will never willingly give you up, peter parker. you're the best person in the world. you're kind, you're sweet, you're extremely intelligent, you're beautiful, and yes, you may have intrusive thoughts, but i will always love you, okay?"

peter had calmed down enough that his eyes were starting to flutter shut. “you said i love you,” he mumbled, smiling slightly. bucky spluttered to defend himself, but peter cut him off. “it’s okay, buck. i love you too.” peter kissed him gently before leaning on to his shoulder and falling asleep. 

...

the next morning, peter woke up way earlier than he should’ve, in his own room. sleepily, he rubbed his eyes before noticing he wasn’t in the dorm and he jolted awake. 

“shh, shh, come back to sleep,” bucky whined from behind him. peter kissed him softly, but nudged his arm off gently. “sorry, buck. i need to shower and get back to the dorms before we go to the modules,” he explained, grabbing some clothes from his dresser. “do you really have to go?” bucky asked, reaching his hand out. peter noticed he was shirtless, and it took a lot of effort not to stare. 

instead, he climbed over to straddle bucky’s lap, kissing him deeply. there was a sharp knock on the door before tony, steve, and fury walked in. “you have got to quit doing this, peter!”

peter jumped on to the ceiling, but slowly lowered himself when he saw fury. the man was intimidating, and peter had only met him twice before. the impression he was making was not a good one. 

“hello, sir,” peter said, sticking his hand out for fury to shake, but fury just stared at him. “are you aware that the man who chases you last night is a hydra spy?” he asked, and peter out his hand down. 

“no, sir. i didn’t even know he was a teacher until yesterday. he was a fill in for one of the senior teachers because her daughter got sick,” peter explained, bucky noticeably staring at his ass behind him. “so he wasn’t one of your teachers?” 

“no, sir. he said he was a freshman teacher,” peter explained. “thank you, peter,” fury said, turning around to walk out of his room, steve and tony in tow. “one last thing- use protection. the last thing we need is for you to have stds.” 

and then he was gone. peter sat back down on his bed, head in his hands. bucky was laughing his ass off. “i’ll never live this down. they will never let me live this down,” peter said to himself, standing back up and hurriedly gathered his clothes again. 

“one last kiss?” bucky asked sweetly. peter sighed, walking back over to kiss bucky again. “i hate you,” he mumbled. “actually, i remember you telling me you love me,” bucky smiled. “know it all. yes, i love you,” peter rolled his eyes. “i love you too, sweetheart.” 

...

peter made it back to the dorm on time for him to grab breakfast and be at their last module on time. it was security protocols and technology, funnily enough. the last three module runners were maria, coulson, and thor, who looked very happy with his spot in the middle. 

“good morning, everyone. i’m maria hill, this is phil coulson, and this is thor, god of thunder,” she announced, waving to everyone. she pressed the clicker in her hand in the direction of the power point behind her. “today we’ll be talking about careers in domestic and international security, and how you can get involved today.” 

...

after that module, everyone headed back to the catering room for lunch and a little “almost-graduation” party put up last minute by tony. he was up at the front with the teachers and steve, who were all talking about the students. 

peter, ned, and mj brought all their stuff down and set in the back like everybody else, but lingered by the door alone. “this really was one of the coolest things i’ve ever done,” ned said, hand in hand with mj. “i can’t believe i got an internship with dr. hope and dr. hank. and it’s paid, which is almost unheard of,” mj said, smiling slightly. 

peter smiled at his friends, extremely happy for them. “i’m glad you both got something this weekend,” he said, nodding. “oh, did you do anything with bucky?” mj asked, letting go of ned’s hand as he went to get a drink. 

“well, we did say i love you for the first time,” he shrugged, and she pushed his shoulder playfully. “that’s a big deal, parker! way to go!” she said, nodding. “thanks,” he mumbled, blushing. ned came back quickly. “hey, mr. stark is about to make a speech,” ned said, handing peter and mj water bottles. 

“ahem, is this thing on? oh, yeah, okay. to all of you students here right now- you’re here for a reason. you worked hard, you got into the academy, you kept your grades up, and you had the will to keep going. the one thing i didn’t have when i was your age? your perseverance. as embarrassing as it is to say, i was ready to throw my life away, even after taking over stark industries. you have the power to create new and exciting things, simply because you want to. i’m going to go ahead and jumpstart that process by offering all of you the cost of your tuition at any technological university you get in to. i’m going to pay every single penny for you to get your education and give back to society. thank you for joining us this weekend, and i hope you enjoy college!”

tony stepped away from the mic, watching as the teens jumped to hug each other, tears streaming down their faces as they shouted their victories. tony smiled into the crowd, and peter was extremely proud of him. he usually was generous, but peter knew that he was doing this in a humongous gesture to peter that he was proud of him and he loved him. 

...

the teachers were in awe as they loaded the teens up on the buses, ready to go home. everyone was talking about how amazing tony was and how cool it was that even after having a private expo for them, he offered to pay all of their school expenses. 

“i can’t believe that this weekend even happened,” mj stated, shaking her head. her and ned were in the seat across from peter. “i mean honestly, i’ll earn all my money at the internship and i won’t even have to pay for school. what more could i ask for?” 

“you’ll help me, right baby?” ned asked. “of course i will. i’d love to be the household income provider. fuck everyone who thinks i can’t,” she said, leaning against him. “let’s not do that much, sweetie.” 

peter just laughed. “if you didn’t get the internship, you wouldn’t‘ve kissed ned, and then you’d never be together. it’s weird how the universe works,” he said, smirking. “did you tell hope to give me the internship?” mj demanded. 

“of course not! the labs were looking for an intern and i simply sent in your resume for you,” peter explained, and mj hugged him tightly. “thank you, peter. it means a lot.” 

“yeah, thanks man. i’ve got free tuition and a sugar momma,” ned joked, and mj just smiled and kissed him. 

“i love you guys,” peter said, leaning his head back against the window. “we love you too, peter,” mj smiled, patting his foot. 

...

after they got to the school, everyone said their goodbyes and rushed to their cars, eager to get home and tell their parents about the weekend. 

happy picked peter up in the usual spot, confused as to why peter couldn’t’ve just stayed at the compound. “hey, happy,” peter said, climbing in to the passenger seat with his bag at his feet. “hey, kid. how was your weekend?”

“pretty good, how about you?” peter asked, but happy just took off down the street without replying. “oh, sorry, i forgot you can’t say anything. well, i still hope it was a good one.”

when they got to the compound, happy dropped peter off near the lab entrance. “thank you so much again, happy,” peter said, grabbing his bag and leaning down to talk. “it’s no problem, kid. see you tomorrow,” happy said. “see you tomorrow,” peter replied, closing the door. he watched as happy disappeared before heading inside. “see you tomorrow.”


	7. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s short, i know. this is sadly the end of the series, but be on the lookout for more works of mine. 6 MONTHS AFTER THE FIELD TRIP.

school had since ended, and it was time to start packing up for college. m.i.t. isn't as close as midtown high. tony had already bought an apartment big enough for him and a guest, or guests (ned and mj insisted on staying at least once a week) in boston. 

it was easier to pack alone, peter found. if tony, steve, or bucky tried to help, he fell apart into anxious tears and self deprecating fears. he packed up the rest of his clothes with a huff, standing up to admire his empty room. all of his furniture was moved to the apartment a few days ago, and this was the last load of peter's stuff to go. 

he started to move his boxes downstairs as per his web shooters, when all of the sudden he felt a weight fall through his throat and settle in to his stomach. he had a sudden realization that most relationships don't last through college or even make it untill then. him and bucky were going to break up. 

all of the boxes sat at the bottom of the stairs as peter curled himself into a corner of his closet. he pulled out his phone, scrolling through pictures of him and bucky throughout the year. 

there was a picture of the two of them on the ellis island ferry, hugging each other as their faces were smushed together. the next one was bucky kissing peter's cheek, and then peter on the lips. the next one was bucky staring out over new york from the top of the empire state buidling, and then one of him smiling back at peter. another was a candid picture of peter at one of their picnics in central park that he didn't know existed until now. the last one, and the one that was peter's lock screen, was them at the statue of liberty, bucky picking peter up as they kissed without care. 

peter laughed as he wiped away tears, smiling at him and bucky so happy. there was one last picture in his camera roll which he didn't know existed and was intrigued by. 

it was the same picture as before, except bucky had screen shotted it and wrote over it in red "i love you so much". peter smiled so brightly, holding the phone to his face, almost as if he could feel bucky's warmth from the phone. 

the closet door opened, and in the doorway stood bucky. "hey, sweetheart. i've been looking for you. the quinjet is ready for you," bucky said, holding his hand out so peter could get up. peter didn't accept the offer. 

when bucky noticed the tears in peter's eyes, he sat down on the closet floor and pulled peter into his lap. "hey, doll, what's wrong?" he asked, and peter just sobbed into his shoulder. bucky ran his hands through the teen's hair, shushing him sweetly. 

"hey, we've talked about this. m.i.t. won't even-." 

"it's not about school, it's about you." 

bucky didn't have anything to say. "i'm sorry, i just feel like because i'm leaving, we have to break up. i'm not going to hold you back from someone like nat, or clint," peter shrugged, and bucky wiped his tears. 

"i need you to understand something, peter. i don't want anyone but you. if i wanted nat or clint, i would've asked out nat or clint. if i loved them, i would've been telling them that. but i come home to you, i want you, and i love you, peter stark. i won't ever leave you, and i hope you never leave me." 

peter smashed his lips against bucky's, smiling like an idiot as more tears streamed down his face. "i love you, james barnes. will you move to boston with me?" 

"i thought you'd never ask." 

...

so, bucky and peter ate their last family meal (chicken with thor's special mango sauce and bruce's mashed potatoes, peter's favorite) at the compound, holding hands and smiling as bright as the sun. everyone was there, including hope, scott, hank, ned, and mj. 

tony and bucky sat on either side of peter, both loudly bragging about the new m.i.t. student. steve was holding hands with tony on top of the table, having his own conversation with sam and nat. bruce and thor were leaning in to each other, smiling more and lingering their touches. everything was right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it, if you have any constructive criticisms, or both! it means a lot!


End file.
